Play Along
by Magical Fairy Friend
Summary: On her death Gaia sends a curse to teleport the seven (and Nico) to another Universe where the Gods don't exist. Not able to do anything until The Gods can get them back the heroes enroll in a nearby school, where they just so happen to meet their alternate selves. /shipping suggestions needed! AU selves are genderswapped. Known pairings: Leo/Nico
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Leo**

Leo may have had a track record for screwing things up, but this time it was so not his fault. The last thing he remembered was hitting on one of the girls in the Aphrodite cabin and trying to ignore the thoughts of a certain son of Hades that kept popping up. Now he sat on the sill of a window while Annabeth and Jason tried to figure out what had happened. Leo didn't know what they thought they needed to figure out, he guessed that it was just the Gods messing with them again. How else would the seven (plus Nico) have ended up in someone's living room? Thankfully, the owner of the house hadn't come back yet, but Leo knew they couldn't stay for long.  
He didn't like it, something felt off. But he didn't say anything.  
After a while he got bored and headed for the door.  
"Where are you going?" Hazel asked, turning to look at him.  
Leo shrugged, "For a walk." He replied with an elfish grin, "Maybe, I'll light something on fire." Leo laughed at the shocked looks, "Kidding!"  
"I'm coming, too." Piper said, getting up and following him to the door, "someone has to make sure you don't try anything."  
Leo stuck his tongue out at her as they left. The two walked in silence for a while. Leo's mind wandered, it had been like this before, before the mist and Jason and prophecies and Gods. Before all that they had just been two best friends causing trouble and mischief. He smiled without knowing.  
Piper rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh, "I didn't know how much I missed this."  
Leo replied with a grin. "Sometimes, I wish we could all just be normal."  
"Me too."  
They walked until they reached a McDonalds, where they used Piper's dad's money to buy food. They joked around and threw food at each other like they had before everything.

"I really like him, I swear. But, oh my god, he can be so annoying!" Piper groaned rolling her eyes. They were taking turns complaining.  
"I'm Jason Grace," Leo mimicked, trying to sound superior, "I can shoot lightning, you all have to listen to me."  
Piper laughed, throwing a fry at him.  
"And he doesn't care that other girls hit on him!" Piper continued, "It's like he doesn't even care!"  
"Or notice," Leo added, "Come on, Beauty Queen. He's as dense as a brick wall."  
"Hey, he's not as bad as Percy." Piper giggled, "Nico would have to write it on a billboard before Percy knew about his crush!"  
Leo forced a laugh, pushing back nagging thoughts, "No way, Nico could just scare him into knowing!"  
"Yeah, cause everyone has to be scared of the son of Hades." Piper said sarcastically.  
"Then there's Annabeth, sheesh!" It was Leo's turn to complain, "She thinks she knows everything! And just because she's the daughter of Athena, she's suddenly smarter than everyone else!"  
Piper grinned, "Well, Athena is the goddess of wisdom, so she probably is smart-,"  
Leo cut her off by throwing an apple slice at her nose and mock-scowling.  
After a moment Piper's brow furrowed and she asked, "Do you get the feeling something is up with them? You know, Percy and Annabeth?"  
Leo raised an eyebrow, "You mean aside from the fact that they can't agree on anything, they seem like they hate each other and they haven't acted like a couple since Tartarus?" Leo asked before shaking his head, "Nope, that aside I can't think of a thing."  
Piper grinned and rolled her eyes, "Fine, what about you then, lover boy? Got your eye on anyone?"  
Leo's mind flashed to Nico making him blush lightly, "Nope."  
"You liar! Who is it?" Piper squealed leaning forward. She might not always like her godly parent but she had somehow inherited Aphrodite's love of love.  
"No one!" Leo insisted, looking away.  
"Well, it's not Hazel, right?" Piper started, "Not Annabeth either, or Thalia, or,"  
"Piper," Leo whined.  
"Oh, come on, tell me!" Piper whined back.

They argued about it more before Piper stuck her tongue out and they went on to other topics.  
"I don't get it," Piper mused, "If the gods were going to send us somewhere, why here?"  
Leo looked around, they were heading back to the house they woke up in, "The scenery." He joked with a grin.  
Piper rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.  
"Well, who says it was them?" Leo asked quirking his head to the side.  
"Who else could it be?" Piper replied.  
Leo shrugged and grabbed the door handle giving an exaggerated bow as he held the door for her, making Piper roll her eyes and laugh.  
Leo paused as the entered the living room, someone else was there, the owner of the house probably. But she was sitting on the couch beside Hazel and Jason in front of an IM.  
Leo and Piper looked at each other before entering the room just as the Iris Message disappeared.  
"What's going on?" Leo asked drawing the attention to himself and Piper.  
The others looked to each other before Annabeth spoke up, "This is Elda." She gestured to the woman who gave them a soft smile, "she knows about the Gods. Sometimes she hears them talk to each other." The pair in the doorway nodded, wondering why this was important. "We IM'd the Gods," Annabeth continued, "they didn't send us here. Remember what Gaia said?"  
They nodded again, the primordial goddess had said that if she couldn't destroy them they would suffer apart from the rest, it hadn't made sense to them.  
"She must have enacted a curse that sent us here." Annabeth finished.  
"Okay," Leo started slowly, "But where is here?"  
Annabeth looked to the others again before answering, "From what we can tell we're in a different universe. One where the gods don't exsist."

**YAy! That was shorter than I wanted but it's done. Give me shipping suggestions, please? Nico/Leo is more than likely but I'm not sure about the others. Tell me if you liked it, hated it, think something could be better? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Percy**

Percy didn't have a good track record with schools. Until Goode, he got kicked out at least every year, usually more.  
He figured it was the same for the others. So why did the eight demigods stand in front of the school, unsure of what to do?  
The Gods had told them to go to school, pretend they were normal, live fake lives, there was nothing the demigods could do on their side, the Gods would try to get them back. He hated it. He didn't want to rely on the Gods to get back home, but he couldn't do anything. Annabeth had taken the lead to enrol them in an academy close to where they were staying. Elda had happily given them the eight rooms she had prepared after a vision told her she would need them.  
What Percy wanted to know was why the Hades Annabeth enrolled them in a prep school. He wondered if it was the architecture, it was an old building complete with tall stone pillars. From where they stood it looked like it was three or four story's high. Lucky for them it was the first day of school, so they wouldn't be to far behind, Annabeth had told them. No one said anything until Piper broke the silence, "Are we supposed to just go in?" Annabeth opened her mouth to answer but she was cut off by the whizzing of a skateboard as a dark haired girl weaved between the group.  
"Sorry!" She called over her shoulder as she kicked her skateboard into her hand as jogged up the steps disappearing as the door slammed behind her.  
"I guess so." Annabeth answered.  
The group made their way up the staircase to the huge double doors before pausing again.  
"Does everything here have to be so dramatic?" Leo grumbled. Percy rolled his eyes and followed the signs to the office. He could see the daughter of Athena's fascination with the building. The high ceilings were painted with a mural of the sky and the walls and floors were made of granite. Normal blue lockers lined the walls, breaking for wooden doors or stone pillars.

When they entered the office there were only two people there, a kind looking lady sitting behind the desk and the dark haired girl from earlier. The girl didn't face them but the lady gave them a smile and gestured for them to wait. The girl used hand motions and bounced on the balls of her feet but kept her voice quiet as she spoke. She had her hair in a high pony tail but it still waved down to the middle of her back, her hair was black, not the dark brown he had thought it was before. He hadn't had a good look at her when she had rushed by but from what he could tell she was pretty, she wasn't that tall but not short either, probably just a few inches shorter than him. Her white blouse had short sleeves and a dark blue blazer was folded over one of her arms, she had a beige skirt, knee-length white socks and black high top converse. From what he could see of her hands she had black, fingerless driver gloves and a bunch of beaded bracelets.  
She finished whatever she was saying to the secretary who replied and motioned for her to stay while beckoning the group over. The girl turned to them and flashed a smile, Percy had been right, she was beautiful.  
"You must be the new students." The secretary noted, shuffling papers, "I'm Ms. Peters."  
"Yes-," Annabeth started but Ms. Peters cut her off with a wave.  
"Please change into your uniforms, your schedules will be with them." She informed them before turning to the girl who looked like she was trying not to laugh, "Miss Jackson, please help them to their classes on your way."  
Percy froze, Jackson? He knew they were in a different universe but, could she be related to him? He looked at her again, they had the same messy, black hair, the same sea-green eyes, the same features.  
She nodded to the secretary before leaving the office. The group following behind after each grabbing a pile of clothes from the desk. The girls' uniforms matched the one the dark-haired girl wore, aside from the gloves and sneakers but including a black tie. The boys' had beige khakis, white dress shirts, and dark blazers and ties that matched the girl's.  
Once they had changed in the bathrooms just across the hall the found the girl waiting for them. She looked them all over, re-tying a few ties so they were correct before nodding.  
"I'm Faith, by the way." She told them, her lips quirking into a lazy smirk, "If you're first period is math with Dodds follow me, if not there are maps on the back."

Piper, Frank, Annabeth and Percy ended up having the first two periods with Faith. Nico and Hazel wouldn't share any classes with them since the siblings were still sophomores. Leo and Jason had something else for the first two periods but Percy didn't know if he shared any other classes with them. Percy's third was chemistry, Annabeth had said he'd be fine but he wasn't so sure. Percy had blown a lot up in the past years, he didn't think giving him chemicals would be a good idea. His mind wandered as he walked, Annabeth had been acting different. Maybe he had to. Whenever they talked they argued, whenever they kissed it was quick, like they didn't want it to last. He didn't feel the same way for her that he had before, he still loved her, but more like a sibling. He figured the arguments were because of the stress, if neither of them wanted to be in the relationship then why did they keep pretending?  
His wandering brought him to the correct room earlier than he expected and most of the other students. The teacher barely looked up, Percy scanned the room, most tables were empty but he didn't want to take someone else's seat. A redhead sat at the back, chewing gum and sketching something on his papers, and a blonde sat close to the middle of the class with a small pile of books in front of him. The redhead looked up and grinned,  
"New kid." He announced before going back to his sketch.  
The blonde rolled his eyes and turned to the redhead, "Ya know, if Grace wasn't away she'd have your head on a platter." The redhead shrugged and the blonde turned back to Percy and gestured for him to sit down. "Sorry, Rosie usually keeps Randy there in line,"  
Randy scoffed and cut in, "More like Rosie keeps _everyone _in line."  
"You're one of the new kids, right? Faith mentioned it this morning. I'm Alex." The blonde continued.  
"Percy Jackson." Percy said, shaking Alex's hand as he sat down.  
Alex gave him a surprised look, "Perci Jackson? Really?" Percy nodded prompting Alex to explain, "Faith's first name is Perseus but if you called her that she'd skin you. We used to call her Perce, but now she prefers Faith. You guys aren't related are you?"  
"Not that I know of." Percy replied.  
The two talked a bit more until everyone else filed in. And Percy succeeded in not blowing anything up.

**so my Internet is going to be out for a bit.(I'm updating from McDonalds on the free wifi) So the next update will probably be a bit late also this might be edited later since I can't read it over fight now. (I'm updating from my friends phone) Thank you for reviewing/folowing/favouriting! Piper/Percy might happen /strokes imaginary bbeard thanks for thsuggestion!**


	3. Chapter 3

Faith had a record. For most things she had records.  
She had a record with the law for the _one_ time she got caught. She had a record with her principle for all the times she got kicked out of class. She had a record with her teachers for not handing in assignments. She had a record for _not _getting caught. And she had all the records for the swim team. Of course, she also had a record for being late.  
So what Faith didn't understand, was why in the world anyone would think she would get somewhere on time.  
More importantly, why would someone trust her with getting others to class on time? The new kids would've made better time to their classes after lunch if they wandered around lost. Then at least someone would've stopped to help them.  
But with Faith, they probably passed the right classroom six times before she remembered what she was doing. And that only happened when Tanner stepped out his class and mocked her about it.  
Luckily, she only had the Latin Elf, Pretty Girl, Smartass2, and the Doppleganger. Faith was sure they had said their names earlier but for the life of her she couldn't remember them. Elfie had been hitting on Francine at lunch but Henry might've scared him off, Pretty Girl had been arguing with Blondie, and Smartass and Doppleganger seemed to have stopped talking to each other.  
Faith didn't know how so many people had gotten transfers at the same time but they must've had a lot of luck on their side.  
Or none, depending on how you look at it.  
The class was stretching too long, like it always did, and Faith tapped her pencil on her desk while staring intently at the clock. Something hit the back of her head and Faith waited for the teacher to look away before turning to see who it was. Elfie and PG were talking to each other, Smartie was taking notes. . . Faith raised an eyebrow at Doppleganger.  
'Does he always go on like this?' He mouthed. Faith nodded, the sound of the door opening drew their attention.  
A tall girl walked in, proper stature, short blonde hair, air of power. Faith grinned. The teacher didn't notice as the girl made her way to the empty seat beside Doppleganger.  
"Rosie!" Faith whisper/shouted.  
"Faith." Rose replied with a low voice and a small smile. Doppleganger looked between the pair and Faith stifled a laugh at his confused expression.  
"Rose," Rose introduced herself quietly, putting out her hand. Faith rolled her eyes and Doppleganger looked a bit confused.  
"Percy." He replied, shaking her hand.  
"How was your date?" Faith whispered, grinning.  
Rose scowled but was saved form answering by the teacher's voice. "Ms. Jackson, Do you have something to share with the class?"  
Faith swallowed and turned in her chair with a smile, "No, sir."  
"Than you may want to pay closer attention." His eyes fell onto the blonde behind Faith, "Ah, Ms. Grace, you've finally arrived."  
"It seems I have," Rose replied, Faith shook her head and bit her lip to keep from smiling. Rose paused before adding, "sir."  
Faith knew the new kids' expressions would be priceless, Mr. D wasn't someone most people would argue with. Then again, Rosemary Jason Grace wasn't someone you could win a fight of wits against, ever.  
"What is your excuse for being late?" Mr. D questioned.  
Faith didn't have to turn to know that her best friend had the look you would give when explaining something to a small child. "I simply did not feel it necessary to attend a class in which nothing would be taught." The blonde girl paused, "Other than your personal woes, of course."  
Mr. D's face twitched as he tried his best to hide his growing anger, "If nothing is taught than why don't you come up to the front and solve Dante's problem."  
Faith's eyes darted to the board and she quickly noted that it wouldn't be too hard to solve, Rose had probably already solved it. But Faith knew she would get up, Faith looked at the expressions around her, most of the class hid grins but the new kids, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, and Percy looked surprised if not entirely shocked.  
Rose didn't even look to the board, "Mr. Dionysus, it may have passed your notice, but I am not a therapist. I'm afraid Dante will have to solve his problems in another manner."

"Oh my God, Rosie! I love you!" Faith laughed bumping shoulders with the taller girl as they left class, "That was the best!"  
"You seem to say that quite often, Per-," Rose paused, "Faith."  
Faith was saved from answering by a Latin Elf running over to them, "Rosa, Rosa, Rosa." The Hispanic girl shook her head and grinned. "What will we do with you?"  
A tall Cherokee boy followed close behind the Elfie girl, "Hey." He greeted with a smile.  
"And where were you two this morning?" Faith asked with a knowing grin.  
"Hey!" Lea scowled, "Rosie was there too!" Faith laughed at her friends before someone came up behind her,  
"Don't act so innocent, Faith. You were late this morning too." Alex added.  
"So? They didn't need to know that." Faith shot back, rolling her eyes.  
Someone else cleared their throat and the group turned to see another group, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper and Frank, if Faith remembered correctly.  
"You have Greek now too, right?" Annabeth asked.  
"Yup," Lea grinned, "All the cool k-,"  
"Finish that and I swear to God Lea," Pippin threatened, "You will go home and I will be under your bed with a knife."  
Lea's grin widened and she opened her mouth again but an two Italian siblings interrupted her as they brushed past, "Class." They chorused and the others groaned before following them. 

**Still short but ...  
Figured I'd put it up while I'm still at the library. My home internet still isn't working so please be patient with my updates until it gets fixed. Faith's POV this time :3 I love your suggestions and reviews, Thank you! I still haven't got any solid pairings (other than still probably Leo/Nico)**


End file.
